


Three years

by Meringueshell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Captain Yamaguchi, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Spooning, Swearing, Tie pulling, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, anxiety attack, confident yamaguchi, forward yamaguchi, lots of teasing, oblivious tsukki, sad yamaguchi, they’re horny teenagers, tsukki doesn’t understand feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueshell/pseuds/Meringueshell
Summary: In Kei’s headphones, the Big Bang created all of the stars and the planets, volcanoes erupted on earth and storms of thunder and lightning tormented its surface. Kei looked at his friend sleeping softly in the seat next to him. Yamaguchi’s skin had all of the stars and planets on it. He smiled and the stars on his skin danced.In Kei’s ear, a giant asteroid hit earth and Kei felt the impact of it somewhere deep in his chest.Somehow, it still takes three more years for the conclusion of that earth-shattering event to hit, and for Kei to face the fact that he’s fallen deeply and completely in love with his best friend.—Tadashi’s been foolishly in love with his best friend for years and it’s exhausting! Sure it was fine when he was, like, twelve and only dreamt of marrying the tall blond, but now he’s sixteen and his mind is so fucking dirty he’s disgusted with himself!For each passing day it’s getting harder to not act upon his stupid teenage hormones, especially when Tsukki starts touching and teasing him more than even best friends should. Right?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!  
> Chapter 1: anxiety attack  
> 

He was exhausted. His muscles ached and his chest hurt with every strained breath. His mind was spinning, tiny speckles of sparkling dust twinkled in and out of existence all over the extent of his vision and invisible needles poked at the tips of his fingers. 

Tsukishima Kei stared into the bathroom mirror and watched as a drop of sweat trailed from his hair down to his glasses where it slipped in uninvited and stung his eyes. His hair was a sweaty mess, his glasses were beginning to fog up, and there was a bright pink flush covering his face and neck. The light fabric of his match uniform stuck to his body uncomfortably and, oh god his socks must be drenched! 

With an annoyed grunt he turned off the tap, letting the ice cold water drain down the stainless steel sink into oblivion. He sighed heavily as the last wave of the whirlpool disappeared with a guzzling sound and in the silence it left behind that’s when he heard it, the crying. Tiny sobs left one of the bathroom stalls and reached Kei where he stood with his back towards the white painted plywood doors now stained a sickly yellow from age and grease and possibly many other disgusting body fluids. 

The sobbing continued anonymously in the background and Kei pondered for a second why he didn’t instantaneously recognise the voice. Maybe it was the exhaustion affecting his brain or maybe he was actually so upset they’d lost the game that his mind wasn’t functioning at its best right now. No, it must be the lack of oxygen, he reasoned. That’s the most logical explanation. Well, whatever the cause, it took him a few seconds to recognise the voice. The voice of Yamaguchi Tadashi. His best friend. 

Kei hadn’t even seen him leave but now here he was, crying quietly in the one of the filthy bathroom stalls of the men’s bathroom.  
Kei felt a sudden pain in his stomach that was different from the ache of his tired and sore muscles. His head felt lighter and his vision turned impossible even more blurry at the edges, almost like tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. It hurt. It felt bad. Yet, he couldn’t quite place this feeling. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Was it sadness? Anger? Melancholy? Depression? Was it some kind of empathy for his best friend? Maybe he was simply unhappy because Yamaguchi was unhappy? Or maybe he was upset because he didn’t know what to do about it, how to ease his friend’s pain? Kei always had a solution to every problem, but this time he was at a loss. Yes, he thought, that must be it. That must be why he had this strange feeling of hurt in his body. 

A particularly loud sob reached Kei’s ear and he felt a sudden pang in his chest, close to where his heart sat lodged between his lungs, nestled in veins and arteries, pumping the blood to his pink flushed cheeks. Maybe it wasn’t psychological, maybe he was actually having a heart attack? No, he thought, he was a healthy sixteen year old currently experiencing a severe case of lactic acidosis and some mild adolescent trauma. The possibility of a heart attack was way too low to be a reasonable hypothesis. Yet, something in his chest ached more and more with each muffled sob from his best friend. 

Kei considered his possible options of action. Option one:  
He thought about leaving, that would be easy and the pain in his chest would certainly end. However, this was Yamaguchi and for some unexplainable reason leaving just didn’t seem like an option when it came to the freckled teen.  
Option two:  
He could knock on the door and they could sit together and talk about their feelings. Ha, yeah right, this wasn’t some shoujo manga. 

Lost in thought Kei walked over to the stall that was the source of the crying and sat down with his back against the nasty yellow door. Underneath him, the plain white tiles of the men’s bathroom floor lay smudged in mud and grime, silently offering to stain the clean black of his volleyball shorts. Behind him, the muffled sobs continued endlessly and Kei felt the pain in his chest increase.

One minute passed.

Five minutes, and Kei’s heart throbbed with each quiet sob. 

Ten minutes, and the crying seemed more muted, as if somebody was trying to cover up the sound of their heartache. 

Twenty minutes, and the sobs turned almost violent. Hyperventilated breaths mixed with quiet moans and muffled wails, battling over who could fill the room with more agony, taking turns at filling the audience with a sense of eternal torment.

Thirty minutes, and Kei was in hell. No, this was worse than hell. Worse than the eternally raging, unquenchable fires of armageddon, because this was real. This was his best friend in pain and Kei couldn’t make himself do a single thing to help because of his own stupid insecurities. Some great friend he was! 

Forty minutes. Well, if this was hell he certainly deserved to be here. 

Slowly, the crying died out until all that was left was the quiet emptiness that it left behind. 

Kei peered up at the clock above the door, it was almost time to board the bus and head back to Miyagi. He had to pack his stuff. And pick a seat on the bus far from the idiot duo. Maybe next to Yamaguchi?  
Ha, yeah like he could sit next to anybody but Yamaguchi. Who was he trying to kid?  
Carefully, Kei stood up and left the bathroom. 

Before the door closed behind him he thought he heard one of the bathroom stalls open but he didn’t stay behind to find out if it was just in his imagination.

He stepped on the bus and picked a seat close to the back, far from the other first years. Of course, Yamaguchi wasn’t there yet and for one horrible second Kei thought he might not show up. 

“Sorry I’m late!” 

With a sigh of relief Kei picked up his headphones and turned them on, connecting them to his phone and swiping through a list of podcasts and documentaries. He found the right one just as a freckled teen with dark hair sat down next to him. Yamaguchi. 

“Sorry Tsukki!” he grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I guess I lost track of time.” 

Kei looked up at him and hummed in confirmation. Yamaguchi’s statement didn’t really require an answer so he said nothing.

“What are you listening to?” Yamaguchi asked and leaned over to look at Kei’s phone. “Oh, a dinosaur pod huh? How original!” 

Kei rolled his eyes at the other’s attempt at sarcasm. Yamaguchi snickered and leaned back into his own seat. 

“I mean,” Yamaguchi continued mockingly with a silly smile on his face. “I don’t think you’ve ever listened to a dinosaur pod before, right?” 

“Too much, Yamaguchi.” Kei sighed even though he couldn’t keep the edges of his lips from straining slightly upwards. 

“I can’t help it,” the freckled teen continued. “I’m just so surprised!” 

“Ha ha,” Kei said sarcastically. “So, you wanna listen to this new and very original pod or not?” 

“Sorry Tsukki!” Yamguchi hurried to grab the extra earphones in his bag, lending the one with a big, bold “L” to Kei. Yamaguchi’s cheap in-ear headphones were nowhere near as nice as Kei’s own but since he had gone through all the trouble of finding them an extra set just for listening together Kei exchanged his big, over-ear Somy headset for the single pod. It fit badly, the simple construction slightly too big for Kei’s ear, but Yamaguchi smiled brightly at him so he leaned back contently in his seat as all of the lights on the bus went out. 

Finally, the bus rolled out of the parking lot and started it’s journey towards Miyagi. One by one, the travellers on the bus fell asleep and silence filled every nook and cranny of the moving vehicle. 

In Kei’s ear, the Big Bang created all of the stars and the planets, volcanoes erupted on earth and storms of thunder and lightning tormented its surface. Kei looked at his friend sleeping softly in the seat next to him. Yamaguchi’s skin had all of the stars and planets on it. A red tint on his cheeks betrayed the tears that had rolled from his dark brown eyes earlier, and the light pink hue on his lips carried darker traces where his teeth had bit into them in an attempt to smother the sound of his crying. 

Kei remembered the pain and hurt that had come with listening to his friend cry, and for some reason it made him reach out and grab the freckled hand laying on the seat next to his. It was incredibly warm and so very, very soft. A tender smile crept up on the blond’s face. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open and met Kei’s. They travelled down to their intertwined hands and then up again. Yamaguchi smiled and the stars on his skin danced.  
In Kei’s ear, a giant asteroid hit earth and Kei felt the impact of it somewhere deep in his chest.


	2. Second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!  
> Chapter 2: masturbation, language

Tadashi’s been foolishly in love with his best friend for years and it’s exhausting! Sure it was fine when he was, like, twelve and only dreamt of marrying the tall blond, but now he’s sixteen and his mind is so fucking dirty he’s disgusted with himself! 

Still, he can’t help practically ripping his pants off as soon as he gets back from nationals. God he’s an awful best friend! Rubbing himself to the thought of Tsukki’s warm hand on his. Ugh! It was such a sweet and innocent memory and yet, Tadashi’s damn hormones just had to turn it into some perverted fantasy about Tsukki’s warm hands and long, taped fingers. Fingers that could trail over his cheek, run down his neck, roughly grab his hair, drag over his back, push down his shaking hips, tenderly stroke over his hard dick or, oh gods, push him wide open.  
Tadashi gasped at the thought of those slender fingers reaching places he could only dream of reaching by himself. Shit, he was so turned on just by thinking about it. 

He had to control his damn head or he was probably gonna develop some kind of Pavlovian response to those sinfully tempting fingers and pop a boner just seeing them!  
Wow, that would be fun, Tadashi’s mind supplied sarcastically. Super fun, getting hard every time Tsukki wrapped his fingers or cracked his knuckles or pretty much did anything with his hands. Fuck, this was a disaster!

And yet, Tadashi couldn’t help himself as he bit his lip and gave in to the restless desire welling up within him. He closed his eyes and let the fantasy fill his mind. 

In his head he was still on that bus back from nationals, sitting right next to his best friend, holding Tsukki’s hand fondly.  
“Ngh-“ he moaned as his left hand came up to rub teasingly soft circles in the precum on the top of his dick. Oh, that felt good. 

His right hand clenched in the sheets beneath him and his toes curled as he thought back to the moment Tsukki‘s warm hand had grabbed his. This was so wrong and so weird. Yet he loved every part of it.

“Tsukki-“ he gasped softly at the imagined touch. “Please, more.”

In all honesty, some of his best orgasms had come from thinking of his best friend. Sure, he had fantasised about other people, but nothing could beat the way his heart throbbed when he thought of Tsukki. 

It always started with a completely normal, everyday scenario that quickly turned into something different, usually something very lewd and borderline obscenely pornographic, thanks to his vivid and very horny imagination. 

He really couldn’t help it though. Nothing could beat the sensation of jerking off to the image of Tsukki sweating, panting, flushing pink during practice, bending down to pick up a stray ball or brushing his wet face with his shirt, making it rise too high, exposing the pale skin and lean muscles underneath. And then there was that ass.  
Oh my god, if Tadashi was a poet he could write sonnets about that ass! And that slim waist and those barely visible abs! And the sharp golden eyes, and those tiny pink lips and, again, that ass!

Tadashi could go on all day imagining his own calloused hands squeezing those buttocks, running down Tsukki’s back and pushing him down into the mattress until the blond was a quivering mess, falling apart under Tadashi’s hands. It was better than porn, better than soggy fries and ice cream, better than winning nationals! 

Not that he would know what it felt like to win nationals yet but maybe next year he could use that expression and actually know for sure. 

Maybe he’d even get his shit together and tell his best friend about the perverted thoughts running through his mind whenever said friend did something particularly hot, or you know, just existed. Because apparently that was all it ever took to get Tadashi all hot and bothered.  
Maybe he’d tell Tsukki about how he wanted to kiss his neck, lick his belly all the way down to the edge of his loose training shorts, rip them off of him and take him in his mouth until Tsukki was begging and squirming underneath him… Or maybe not. 

Sure, Tadashi’s mind was a hotbed for lusty teenage hormones but right now he just imagined sitting next to Tsukki on the bus back from nationals.  
He imagined Tsukki’s hand innocently squeezing his and he grabbed the sheet beneath him, squeezing back as if the blond was right there next to him.

“Tsukki...” he managed between gasps as his free hand grabbed his length and started a slow rhythm. 

He imagined Tsukki’s long fingers reaching down and curling around his length, jerking him off slowly, teasingly. He imagined the pink on his best friend’s cheeks and felt a drop of precum rolling down his dick. He was spilling over. 

In his head Tsukki would definitely find just the right words to mock him for being so wet and dripping already. Whispering them to him with that sadistic smirk on his lips.

“Such an eager little bitch, Tadashi.”

“Nhh- please!” he moaned despite himself and let his left hand speed up slightly. 

He was getting so close. His stomach was twitching. His toes curled. His entire body was trembling and his right hand clenched the sheets harder. 

He imagined Tsukki’s snarky grin and his dark voice chuckling deviously “So impatient, Tadashi.” 

He imagined the hand still squeezing his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his thumb. Just like it had done on the bus. 

“Ahh-“ Tadashi panted and speed up the movement of his left hand further. “Tsu- tsukki please!”

In his head, Tsukki let go of Tadashi’s pulsating dick and moved to straddle his hips. In one swift movement, Tsukki aligned Tadashi’s dick with his hole and sat down on the engorged member, taking it all the way in.  
And then he started to bounce, which was completely insane because Tadashi couldn’t imagine Tsukki ever bouncing, but this version of him actually loved to bounce up and down on Tadashi’s dick. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled Tadashi’s mind and he groaned out loud. 

“Harder,” Tsukki would demand and Tadashi would speed up. “Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

Tadashi imagined the cocky grin on Tsukki’s face turning into a sharp gasp as Tadashi’s dick twitched deep within his best friend’s ass. He imagined the blush on Tsukki’s skin creeping lower until everything above his navel was tinted a rosy pink, his strained pants coming faster as he rode Tadashi’s cock hard, beads of sweat building up on the pale skin. 

“Nnn- Ah!” Tadashi moaned, his left hand now jerking at full speed to reach that sweet, sweet high of his orgasm.

His right hand still clenched the sheets beneath him but this fantasy had turned into something so much more than the innocent scene of real life where Tsukki had grabbed his hand to comfort him on the bus back from nationals.  
In his mind, fantasy-Tsukki was now panting and moaning above him, rocking those slim hips back and forth making Tadashi’s dick leak from the stimulation. 

“Tsu- ke-“ Tadashi whimpered as his skin started tingling in just the right way. “Kei-” 

“Kei!” his hips bucked up to meet his hand and by now everything was out of control. 

He was falling, stumbling, rolling down a hill, snowballing towards the inevitable cliff of one of his best orgasms ever. 

“Kei!” he moaned as the build up in his body neared it’s finish line. 

By now he was rambling and moaning uncontrollably, everything was shaking and his entire body was spasming. It was like a bolt of electricity had just shot him down and kept teasing him over and over. 

“You’re so good! Feels so good! Oh my god, I’m gonna cum, Kei! Oh my god, oh my-“ 

Fantasy-Tsukki leaned down and all but growled eagerly in his ear, “Shut up and cum already, Tadashi.” 

And that was it. His name from fantasy-Tsukki’s lips made his entire body freeze up, limbs trembling furiously out of control and cum exploding all over his sweat drenched front. 

Tadashi milked out the last remnants of his orgasm and wiped his hand on the moist sheets beneath his heaving body.  
With a groan he reached up to cover his eyes, hand still sticky and glistening as the traces of his previous actions lingered on his skin. 

“Shit,” Tadashi huffed and opened his eyes slowly to asses just how much of a mess he’d made. 

He saw the white liquid on his stomach, saw the comforter crumpled at his feet and felt the sweat rolling down his temples. Well, that wasn’t too bad. No ripped bedding or spilled cum. 

To his right, his hand still clutched the sheets firmly, holding on to the memory of Tsukki’s warm hand in his. 

Yep, that was it. He definitely had some kind of weird hand kink now. And in only a few hours he would have to get up and go to volleyball practice and watch those hands do completely normal stuff that for some inexplicable reason turned him on like a crazy person. 

Oh, he was so screwed!


	3. One hundred and ninety-sixth day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!  
> Language, and a lot of thinking about sexual stuff because not even the great Tsukishima Kei can control the fluctuations of teenage hormones in his body.

Kei really couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his idea to go to the beach, and it definitely wasn’t he who suggested they buy popsicles. Even if he wasn’t particularly against that last part.  
Yet here he was, dragged out into the scorching summer sun watching his best friend try to eat a melting strawberry popsicle while it dripped down onto the bare, freckled skin of his chest. 

“Yamaguchi it’s melting,” Kei pointed out and really hoped the other teen would deal with the mess he’d made because it was beginning to torment Kei’s mind with all kinds of weird thoughts. 

Kei watched the glistening little droplets trail down his best friend’s chest, connecting the freckles it passed with a string of faint red liquid. Kei imagined reaching out and wiping his finger over Yamaguchi’s chest, catching the little red pearls of strawberry and licking it off his finger. He imagined Yamaguchi’s face turning a matching red hue when Kei leaned in and put his mouth to the sun-kissed skin, licking the annoying beads off of his best friend’s glistening skin. 

Kei! Stop it! Your thoughts are not making any sense. There’s no logic whatsoever in licking Yamaguchi’s skin, what are you even thinking? Get back to your senses!

“Yamaguchi,” he repeated with an annoyed grunt. 

“I know, I know,” Yamaguchi said, but still he didn’t do anything to remove the bothersome droplets of red slush on his naked skin. “I’m almost done!” 

Yamaguchi licked his fingers and Kei felt something stir deep within him, like the first tremors of an earthquake, only sweeter and more impatient. Yamaguchi sucked his thumb and moved on to lick at the remnants of his popsicle, completely ignoring the melting ice on his exposed front. Another eager lick revealed a red-tinted tongue and Kei’s mind supplied him with more enticing ideas. This time, more specific ideas of what he could do with that tongue. Such as licking it, pinching it, sucking, blowing and kissing it. Maybe pull it out and just breath teasingly on it until Yamaguchi would whine and beg with those big puppy eyes for more. 

No, no, no! That was weird! And way out of line, Kei! Stop fantasising like some silly schoolgirl! Sure, you may be a teenager with crazy horny hormones right now but that does not give you the right to ogle your best friend like some damn pervert!

“Now are you done?” he huffed and it definitely came out a little more strained than usual but Yamaguchi didn’t seem to notice. 

“Almost!” he said and put the entire thing in his mouth, eagerly swallowing the last melting pieces of the popsicle. 

Kei’s mind momentarily blacked out. 

When he came back to, Yamaguchi was licking his fingers. Still ignoring the annoying red specks on his chest and stomach.  
With a heavy sigh and a dramatic roll of the eyes, Kei grabbed his towel and wiped the red beads off of Yamaguchi’s chest. 

Yamaguchi jolted backwards slightly. “Tsukki that tickles!” 

“Then stop acting silly and wipe your own damn mess.” 

Yamaguchi studied him in silence for a few seconds before giving him a devious smile.

“How about I just let it be and watch you struggle, huh?” 

Kei felt his cheeks burn hotter. He reached up and touched his cheek, and yes, it was definitely warmer than usual. Maybe he was getting a fever? No, it must be because of the sun. It was getting close to noon. 

Yeah, that explained it. Definitely just the sun. Nothing else. Not those damned teenage hormones. Nope.

“Fine,” he muttered and tried to go back to his dinosaur pod. He had reached the final episode and it was an especially good one. 

But before he could put his headphones back on, the remaining little piece of red on Yamaguchi’s stomach had melted completely and was now trickling down towards where his swim trunks began. It passed the freckled constellation of Gemini just south west of Yamaguchi’s navel, and then continued to slowly travel towards the unknown territory below his waistband. 

Kei’s stomach stirred even more than before and his heart sped up, causing his breathing to become fast and rugged. Using his previous metaphor, it was as if the earthquake had finally hit its climax, tearing down walls within Kei he hadn’t even known existed. 

With a forced huff, Kei reached out once again and wiped the bothersome droplet off Yamaguchi’s skin. 

Yamaguchi jumped even higher than before and let out a surprised noise that only fuelled the weird thoughts in Kei’s head. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped, staring in disbelief at his friend. 

His cheeks were stained a dark pink and the finished popsicle in his hand fell to the ground forgotten. 

Kei tried to think of a million different responses but none of them really seemed enough.  
He could try to explain how that specific little drop of red had haunted his mind and terrorised him into action, but that sounded like some sort of crazy person without an awful lot of explaining, which was just extremely annoying.  
He could lie or joke it off, or even go with the standard “Shut up Yamaguchi.” But all of those options seemed wrong. 

So instead he picked up his headphones and turned on his documentary like nothing weird or life changing had just happened. 

Because this was completely normal, right? Friends did this right? They joked with each other, and touched each other and sometimes they had weird thoughts about each other. Completely platonic thoughts that did not include touching or kissing or, other things.  
Damned hormones!

These weird thoughts weren’t exactly a new thing for Kei. Yamaguchi was his best friend so of course he’d think of him from time to time, although, usually in a more friend-appropriate manner. It was just that, as the years went by, the thinking changed.  
Daydreams of building pillow forts or chasing bugs together, turned into lounging on the couch or studying in his room until the sun set and they collapsed exhausted against his bed.  
And lately, Kei’s mind had added indecent thoughts of naked skin and touching, kissing and licking, as well as all kinds of weird noises. His brain would make up the most bizarre scenarios and cause his cheeks to flush terribly. 

Luckily, there was no school and no volleyball practice during the summer, so right now there was no reason to meet other people and risk exposing himself and his perverted thoughts.  
But Yamaguchi was still his friend so there was no reason they shouldn’t meet up from time to time, mostly when Yamaguchi texted saying he wanted to do this, or see that, or go to the damned beach like now. 

So yeah, these weird thoughts weren’t exactly a new thing but they’d escalated way too quickly for Kei’s comfort and he really didn’t care to find out what they might grow into once school and practice started up again. 

Not that it could get much worse that this anyway.


	4. Chapter 4: Two hundred and thirty-sixth day

He had been so wrong. Of course it could get worse and of course it did. 

Summer vacation ended and on the outside everything looked like it was back to normal; early morning practices followed by long school days, then more practice and homework. The usual routine. All normal. Except everything was not back to normal. 

First day back, somebody had switched Yamaguchi’s given name with his family name on the class list which moved him to a seat right in front of Kei. This might have been great if it wasn’t for the fact that Kei could now gaze upon his best friend’s back all day long without being caught.   
This way, Kei could study Yamaguchi’s lean muscles as they moved attractively underneath his white shirt every time he raised his hand or scribbled frenetic notes in his little star covered notebook. This way, Kei could count the never ending freckles on Yamaguchi’s bare neck and stare upon the wonder that was Yamaguchi’s soft hair. This way, Kei could gawk inappropriately as Yamaguchi’s buttocks clenched every time he crossed his legs underneath the table. Which he did quite a lot apparently. 

Second day back, volleyball practice started and, yes, the locker room was usually pretty warm and stuffy but this year it seemed unreasonably so. And somehow it got even worse when Yamaguchi pulled of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. One button, two buttons, three buttons, four- and now his nipples were showing.   
Kei’s mind silently stored away the image into the darkest corners of his dirty teenage mind. He could unlock that memory later, when he was all by himself, preferably at home in his shower or in his bed, with the door safely locked. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chirped eagerly with the usual dorky smile on his face, that really cute smile that made Kei’s insides feel all hot and confused. “I’m really excited to start practice again and try that new combo we talked about!” 

Kei’s perverted mind brought up several different images of combinations he and Yamaguchi could do together. All of them were completely inappropriate for volleyball practice though. 

“Yeah.” 

Third day back, their biology teacher gave them a very unnecessary and tedious homework. Of course, Yamaguchi came over to finish it together at Kei’s place. No questions asked. Study sessions at each other’s place was a well-established routine dating further back than Kei could even remember.  
Unfortunately, study sessions was also how at least 75% of Kei’s erotic fantasies started; the two of them sitting next to each other on the floor reading statistics on global warming or, innocently brushing their elbows together while writing a report on sustainable consumption, or sneaking curious looks on the other while they were struggling to calculate partial derivatives. The interesting part of these scenarios was never the contents of their homework but how Yamaguchi’s leg would accidentally brush against Kei’s, how he’d lean on Kei’s shoulder with a sigh, comb his fingers through Kei’s short hair and lean in for a chaste kiss that escalated quickly until they lay kissing and moaning in a tangled heap of limbs on the floor.   
Of course, this was all in Kei’s mind. In reality they never passed the friendly line of blushing at internal jokes or smiling fondly when the other did something nice, or the swift and accidental touches every time they shifted position on the bedroom floor.

“Ugh,” Yamaguchi whined after three hours of naming different birds. “This is stupid. If we had to know the name of a bird we could just google it.” 

“That’s not in the assignment, Yamaguchi.” 

He flipped through the bird lexicon and found the thing with a red feathered belly and black claws. 

“You only care about this because birds are related to dinosaurs,” Yamaguchi muttered and wrote down the name of the bird in his papers. 

“They’re both part of the dinosauria group,” Kei explained for the zillionth time. 

Apparently, Yamaguchi didn’t realise just how closely related that was when comparing species that had lived for hundreds of millions of years to their measly little human kind. 

“Sure,” Yamaguchi sighed and dropped his book to the table. “But this homework is boring!” 

“It still has to be done.” 

“Yeah, but not today,” Yamaguchi said and leaned his head on the closed book.

“It will be just as boring tomorrow,” Kei pointed out which made Yamaguchi groan. 

“Tsukki, you’re no fun.”

“Apparently fun enough since you’re still here.” 

“Right,” Yamaguchi hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe I should just go home.” 

Suddenly Kei had a minor epiphany. He realised that he didn’t want Yamaguchi to leave. No matter how hard it was to just sit there and act like he didn’t want to devour his best friend, he still didn’t want Yamaguchi to leave. He could do it, he could be a good friend. He’d managed this far without acting on his impulses, one more night wouldn’t be a big deal. 

“Let’s finish this and then we can watch a movie,” Kei said in hopes of making Yamaguchi stay at least a little bit longer. 

“Tsukki, I’m not watching-“

“No,” Kei interrupted him. “You pick this time.” 

Yamaguchi sat up and his face shifted into a dazzling bright smile. “You mean I get to pick the movie?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Ok,” Yamaguchi said excitedly and reached for his phone. “Because I found this new scary movie which is supposed to be really, really scary and I don’t think I can watch it by myself, so will you watch it with me?”

Yamaguchi was talking so fast Kei barely managed to catch half of his sentence but the dark haired teen leaned in close and smiled as he put his hand on Kei’s thigh. 

There was no way Kei would deny him anything after that. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.” 

— 

Three hours and two cups of tea later, both teens sat curled up on Kei’s bed watching Yamaguchi’s choice of movie. 

“Why would she go out there?!” Yamaguchi wailed and pointed to the screen. “She knows the killer is out there! That’s just stupid!” 

“It’s a movie, Yamaguchi.” 

“Yeah, but this girl is so dumb it doesn’t seem real!” he continued, still holding tightly onto the pillow in his lap. 

Kei couldn’t help the smile creeping up on his face. Yamaguchi was obviously scared but tried to hide it behind a front of condescending commentary. It was like their roles had reversed. 

“I know a couple of idiots who are just as stupid and, unfortunately, very real.”

Yamaguchi huffed out a strained laugh, not taking his eyes off of the screen. “Not even Kageyama’s that stupid, Tsukki.” 

“I don’t know,” Kei continued with a smirk. “If there was a volleyball out there he’d definitely go anyway.” 

Yamaguchi chuckled and finally turned his eyes from the computer. “That’s probably true.” 

His kind eyes looked at Kei and smiled, and the blond felt something in his chest throb. Yamaguchi raised his cup of earl grey and took a sip of the bitter liquid. Kei couldn’t understand how anybody could drink something so bitter, he put at least three spoons of sugar and a cup of warm milk in his tea before he could even think of drinking it. 

Suddenly, the screen flashed. A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck down the busty blond who had run out after the killer. The lightning effectively cleaved her in two pieces and blood splattered everywhere.   
The loud crash of thunder made Kei jump in his seat on top of the bed. The credits rolled and even Kei had to admit that was a plot twist he had not expected. 

“Shit,” Yamaguchi hissed next to him and Kei looked over. 

The entire front of Yamaguchi’s white shirt was positively drenched in steaming hot tea. His pants had caught the rest of it, saving the sheets from certain disaster. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” the dark haired teen sputtered as he stood up from the bed to remove the clothes covered in burning hot tea. 

Kei got off the bed and watched as Yamaguchi hurried to remove both his shirt and pants, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. His skin was slightly red from where the tea had spilled over him and Kei could see the stains running all the way from his chest down to his thighs. Everything in between must have been soaked in the scorching hot liquid.   
Kei’s eyes landed somewhere just below Yamaguchi’s red stained navel, and he realised there was still one item of clothing left that must be burning his skin. 

“What about those?” he said and pointed to Yamaguchi’s underwear. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped in disbelief. “I’m not taking of my underwear!” 

“You want to burn down there?” 

Seriously, Kei couldn’t even imagine the pain the other teen must be in right now. Why wasn’t he just taking them off? Modesty be damned, his underwear was literally steaming hot right now!

“No, but-“ Yamaguchi faltered and covered his naked chest with his arms. 

“You’d rather burn than undress in front of me?” Kei said even as he felt his cheeks burn. This was no time for lewd thoughts damn it! “We do this all the time at practice.” 

“Yeah, but-“ Yamaguchi hesitated while his eyes searched the floor, the walls, the window, looking anywhere but at Kei. “You know, it’s- it’s just us now.” 

Kei felt the temperature in his own belly rise. This was starting to resemble one of his dirty daydreams way too much. 

Yamaguchi had a pretty pink colour on his cheeks and it spread down his neck while he rubbed his hands over his arms awkwardly. His feet twisted on the floor and he bit his lip. He was definitely a sight to behold and Kei could stand there watching him for hours on end.   
Unfortunately, he didn’t think their friendship really allowed this form of blatant gawking. It had been a few seconds too long and things would definitely start getting weird soon, judging by normal human interaction standards. 

Kei slowly realised that Yamaguchi had been the last to speak so it must be his turn. He had to say something before Yamaguchi figured out that he was staring. Something. Anything. Kei’s mind was stuck. What would be a reasonable response right now? 

“You wanna borrow some clothes?” 

“Yes, please.”


End file.
